


A New Adventure Begins (Drabble or Prologue)

by t3f3r



Category: Neopets
Genre: Baby, Birth, Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3f3r/pseuds/t3f3r
Summary: The time has finally come for Hannah, after months of waiting she was finally going to become a mother! But through the painful hours of waiting, she has only been accompanied by the midwife.So where in Neopia was her lover?Will he be back before the baby’s born? Or would she have to go through this all on her own?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I was digging through my old middle school bin and I found a notebook from like… 8th grade or freshman year of high school? Yeah it was really old. But I found this story in it with 'Garin x Hannah' and I thought ‘well why not rewrite this piece as practice?’. So I spent some time just rewriting the whole thing (like adding some more memorable ocs that I have, being more descriptive on the writing pieces ect.) 
> 
> There’s just one issue… I was missing the last page from the notebook, so not only did the story end abruptly, but the newborn in the end of this story has no name. Opps >w>''' That’s why I said that this could either be a drabble or a prologue, cause I thought maybe I can write out a small extra part with the kid’s name as a reveal Oooou~
> 
> Just like it said in the tags, there’s childbirth in this whole piece, so if you don’t like it or feel comfortable with it then you don’t have to read it. Also, I haven't wrote a fic like this in a long while, so I'm sorry if it sounds a bit... flat. However, I might just put up some more fics like this just so I can get the practice. 
> 
> For now though, on to the story!

The young mother groaned out loud as the pain rolled throughout her body.

It felt like her whole entire body was being crushed, but she gasped and breathed out slowly just like she had been taught. She leaned against the fire mantle in her bedroom, her head was resting on her arms as she felt her legs shake from exhaustion. Or was it because of the labor she endured for the past 6 hours? She was tired and strained, but it wouldn’t take long now for her baby to finally be here, or that’s what her midwife had told her. While the new mother buried her face in the crook of her elbows, she felt a cool handkerchief wipe the sweat from her forehead. She turned her head slightly to see a Usul younger than herself with red hair tied off to the side, and braided with beads. The redhead placed the handkerchief on the back of her neck as xey began to rub her lower back through the tense muscles. .

“Easy now, Hannah. Easy. It won’t be long now…” Hannah shook her head upon hearing her friend’s words.

“I feel absolutely drained, and the baby isn’t even here yet.” She groaned as she buried her face back into her arm. “I don’t know… I don’t think I can do this Junior-”

“Yes you can Hannah. You’re doing so well.” Junior replied as xey lend out xer arms for her to grab. “I’m pretty sure the baby is just about here since the pain has gotten worse. Let see how you are doing, okay?” Xey looked around her bedroom before looking back at her. “Do you want to sit on the chair? Lay down on the bed? Or continue to stand?” xey asked. Hannah sighed and began to sit up from where she stood, grabbing on to Junior’s arms for support.

“If I’m going to have a baby, I might as well be laying down.” she chuckled as she let the young midwife lead her to the bed. Right on time too, for when she finally sat down on the bed Hannah felt one of the largest contractions hit within her that she fell onto her back. She couldn’t help but let out a loud cry as she fell back onto the bed and rolled onto her side, nearly curling herself into a tight ball over her nine month stomach. When the contraction started to slowly melt away, Hannah let out a small whimper as she felt another slowly creeping up on top of her.

“I can’t do this. I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. Let me check up on you.” Junior interrupted as xey grabbed a chair close to the bed and sat in front of her. “Do you want to be on your side when you’re pushing or-”

“Oh hell no, I’ll be on my back.” Hannah hissed, rolling onto her back just as she said so to spread her legs slightly to xem. Junior chuckled with a reply among the lines of ‘ _Alright, Mama_.’ before spreading her legs more slightly apart. Hannah tried to relax herself to let the young midwife check on her progress, although the pain she had endured among many other sensations made it difficult for her that she couldn’t help but grunt from the discomfort, as well as another upcoming contraction.

“How did you go through this with twins Junior?” Hannah asked, before blowing out from her lips as a painful contraction washed over her. Junior only shrugged casually from her reply.

“Sheer will power? Just like what you’re doing now, and you’re doing great!” Xey replied enthusiastically. Junior took a moment to check her progress, a large smile grew on xer face as xey used a spare towel to wipe xer hand. “Oh yeah, 10 centimeters exactly! We’re ready to have a baby-”

“Wait! What about-” Hannah gasped as she felt another pain, this time however the pain was accompanied by another great force that made her body to bear down. Hannah gritted her teeth as soon as her body instinctively bore down. After the contraction, Hannah fell back with a gasp and swore under her breath. “Shit, Where is he?”

“He’ll be here Hannah. Don’t you worry.” Junior replied as xey held xer hands under Hannah’s legs to push them back a bit. “Right now I believe we should focus on the baby here, alright? So give me a big push whenever you’re ready.” Hannah let out a heavy sigh before she rubbed her large stomach anxiously. She had hoped that her lover could be at her side at this time, but of course she couldn’t simply just wait for him could she? Hannah took in a breath as she felt another upcoming contraction and as soon as the pain hit she began to push long and hard. She broke off once it got too unbearable for her, and she laid back onto the bed, almost instantly she had to bear down again once another pain came up.

“ _Muy buen, muy buen_ Mama.” Junior smiled, xey let one of xer hands go from Hannah’s leg and dug into xer bag, pulling out a small container. Xey used one free hand to pop open the top before taking a small handful, using xer hand to go under her thin gown to rub some ointment on her lower stomach. Hannah let out a sigh as the warm sensation filled her lower stomach, giving some relief to her from the pain before she had to bear down long and hard on the next contraction.

“This salve will help with the pain a little bit, just enough for you to concentrate on pushing.” Xey explained, putting the salve on the side as xey grabbed the mother’s legs once more.

“It’s working like a charm, thank you.” Hannah replied in a rushed breath as yet another contraction struck her. Junior nodded to her. Just as xey watched her progression, xer ears began to pick up someone running across the floor below them. The footsteps sound like it was making it’s way to run up the stairs and into the hall just outside of the room, before the door finally opened. There stood a young male Usul with short blond hair, the midwife could tell that he came in a hurry as his hair was wild and a mess, and though he had tried to keep a straight face, the man’s eyes expressed worry and a hint of guilt.

Junior couldn’t help but chuckle as xey saw him barge right into the door. Xey have been in situations before where a father has barged in as well, some would faint at the doorway when they see their wives in the middle of labor though. Luckily this wasn’t the case as the blond walked past xem and knelt on the side of the bed to be at the mother’s aid.

“Well well, look who’s finally here.” Hannah replied sarcastically before she let out a groan.

“Well, better late than never I always say.” The blond kidded before he grabbed the woman’s hand and planted a kiss on it. “I’m so sorry for not being here earlier Hannah-”

“It’s fine Garin. The baby-” Hannah grunted as she had to bear down again, this time grabbing onto the blond’s hand as she did so. She fell back after it had finally past and she let out a breathless chuckle. “-just decided to show up right when you left. I guess they wanted to go on an adventure with you.”

“I figured they would be the type to go out with dad.” he replied before he used a free hand to brush her dark brown hair away from her face. “Just concentrate on Junior here-”

“Which Junior?” Hannah joked. Garin rolled his eyes as he heard the young midwife chuckled, before letting his hand rub the woman’s swollen stomach gently when he continued.

“This Junior. Take some deep breaths and focus on the baby and yourself. Alright?” he asked, seeing the mother nod, before she let out a low moan as she began to push on through the labor. Garin gave her a small smile, turning his head to look over at the redhead. “How long has it been?”

“Around the same time Hannah said, 5 or 6 hours? To be truthful, this is one of the fastest and smoothest deliveries I’ve ever done. She and the baby are both doing well, and I’m starting to see a bit of the baby right now.” Junior smiled as xey let go of the brunette’s legs again to roll up the long sleeves on xer arms. “Alright, time to get serious- Oh! I almost forgot, do you wanna catch the baby, Captain?”

“No no, I think I’m good.” Garin replied as he felt a shiver go up his spine, making him shake his head. “I think I’ll remain up here at Hannah’s side.” He replied, hearing Junior say ‘ _No problema_.’ before going back to work. Garin took in a hesitated breath as he helped give Hannah some comfort. Wiping off the beads of sweat that gathered on her forehead, and coaching her on her breathing. He couldn’t help but be anxious about this entire time he’s been with Hannah. He honestly couldn’t help himself but be very cautious when Hannah was going through her pregnancy as well.

The only time he wasn’t with Hannah, was when he had gone out to overlook some trouble at a cave just on the other side of the island. He had overheard from a couple of old sea dogs saying that there were some suspicious activity in a nearby cave and Garin didn’t want to take the chance. He and his crew left yesterday night to check on the cave, seeing that it was nothing more than just a couple of rowdy teens that went off exploring. As soon as his ship reached the dock, Junior’s twins Melody and Marquis were waiting for him there, yelling up at him to say that the baby was finally coming. Garin pulled a stupid stunt and grabbed onto a rope to swing himself down onto the pier before the ship had the chance to dock. But at least it didn’t take long for the three of them to reach to Hannah’s house, that’s for sure.

He was just glad to make it in time to help Hannah through the delivery, he was also glad to make it in time to see his child be born too. Of course he wished he had been there since Hannah had first started feeling the contractions, but it seems like the baby has other plans for the new parents.\

* * *

 

It had been nearly 30 minutes since Garin arrived, and although Hannah was nearly exhausted and covered in sweat that her thin gown clung onto her frame, she was desperately ready to have this baby. She fell back onto the bed with closed eyes. Her hair just under her head was wild and untamed. During the time she had started to push, she let out so many painful screams and moans that she made her throat feel raw. Now instead of crying out, all she could do is let out small whimpers through the pain and pushing.

She felt a small sense of relief when she felt a cool handkerchief wipe her forehead. Eventually the cool feeling of the damped cloth left, but was then replaced by a hand grasping tightly onto hers, she instinctively squeezed down tightly as another pain began to rise. She couldn’t tell how long it has been, or how much she has progressed throughout the time she endured. She can’t even tell if the baby was actually on the brink of being born, all she could feel is being completely tired and done with this whole ordeal that her whimpers were turning into sobs.

“Shh, easy Love. Breathe. You’re doing great.” Garin coaxed her. She shook her head, but took in gulps of air as instructed. Of course she can’t argue with her lover at this point in time, he was doing his best to help her out. But faeries almighty, she just wanted to finally see her baby. Soon.

She broke out of her thoughts as she felt the familiar heavy pressure reach into her abdomen once more, making her only whimper again.

“You can do this Mama. Just one more big push! One more!” Junior instructed to her.

‘ _One more? Just one more?_ ’ Hannah thought to herself as she took in a breath. ‘ _Come on Hannah, you can do this. You’ve got this._ ’ she coached herself. She had gone through more than 5 hours of labor, of course she can handle this. Hannah took in a mouth full of air, before putting her chin to her chest to bear down longer and harder than ever before. She could start to feel her whole body shake as she pushed down harder than she ever could, despite the burning pain and discomfort she felt. Hannah could even feel Junior guide xer hand over her stomach to press down gently to help her out a bit.

And then finally, like a blessing from Fyora above, she felt the pressure finally release from her abdomen and she fell onto the bed once more. Her head was pounding and her ears were ringing to the point that it was make her feel dizzy.

But Hannah couldn’t care less.

Garin couldn’t take his eyes off of Hannah as he felt her shake in his grasp. He was very concerned for her and the baby that he didn’t even hear Junior’s words about this being the final push. As soon as Hannah fell back onto the bed, Garin brushed a free hand over her head. He did so to smooth out her hair, or that’s what it had looked like, because in reality he did so to see if she was actually still breathing. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt Hannah’s slow breath on his hand, before he nearly jolted in his spot when a small wail began to fill the room. He heard Hannah give out a weak chuckle, probably from him almost having a heart attack from where he sat on the bed. Garin couldn’t help but chuckle as well when he leaned over to plant a kiss on his lover’s forehead.

“Congratulations mom.” he replied, seeing Hannah look back up at him with a tired smile. He turned his gaze over to Junior who at this point began to wipe down the baby and wrap them up in a small bundle xey had in xer hand.

“Wow oh wow, you have quite the pair of lungs on you~! Oh! And a cute little button nose! _Que lindo_ ~” Junior cooed to the infant that still continued to wail and squirm in xer arms. Junior took out a pair of scissors to cut the baby’s cord, before wrapping up the baby loosely and handing it to Garin.

“Congratulations Papa, it’s a healthy baby boy! A fairly large one at that.” Junior chirped happily. Garin slowly grabbed onto the bundle, holding it in his arms just like how he remembered it many years ago. As he looked down inside the bundle he could see a small baby Usul with very pale blond hair, and a very pale nose which seemed to stand out from his small red-ish face. The baby’s hands were in small balled up fists as he began to wave them around, all while wailing loudly.

“Wow, they were right. You do have a pair of lungs on you Kiddo.” Garin chuckled, he lowered his arms to show him to his lover, who still lie in exhaustion on the bed, but moved a hand to her mouth in awe. “Looks like we have a little boy, Hannah.”

“I knew it from the start.” Hannah croaked with a smile, using a finger to brush the baby’s cheek lightly as it still continued to wail. “I think he got the screaming from your side.”

“My side? I think you mean your side.” Garin teased, rocking the bundle gently to slowly calm down the infant before glancing down at Hannah. “Have we decided on any names?”

“Did we?” Hannah raised a brow at him despite her lethargic state, “I really can’t remember.”

“Hmm… This isn’t good…” Garin thought out loud, finally able to bring the baby to let out small whimpers. He began to tap his foot onto the floor before his ears perked up and he looked over at Hannah.

“I think I remember his name now-”

…

**[To be continued??]**


End file.
